


Dragonkind

by Brisingr_Vodhr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Toothless Sex, Human Toothless Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisingr_Vodhr/pseuds/Brisingr_Vodhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup comes into an inheritance on his 18th birthday, but it will change his life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragonkind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most recent story, and I am aware that I am posting all of these out of order, but I just want to get them up.

 

I woke up to something wet and slightly rough swiping across my face. I cracked my eye open and was met with the intense green eye of my dragon, Toothless. Toothless, upon noticing that he had woken me up, pulled back up and looked at me. I smiled and sat up in my bed. I remembered what day it was. This was the day that I turned 18.

 ** _"Good morning Hiccup."_**  I heard. I couldn't place it because I knew the voice of every single viking on Berk, and it wasn't anything like a human. It almost sounded like growling. I looked at Toothless to see if he had heard it. He had his head cocked to the side, like he was listening for intruders or something, but he was looking at me strangely.

"What's the matter Toothless? Did I wet the bed or something?" I asked with a slight laugh. The look that Toothless was giving me didn't really sit well with me. It was almost like he was trying to figure me out. I fidgeted under the scrutiny of his gaze.

 ** _"Can you hear me Hiccup?"_**  I heard the same voice ask. I kept my gaze focused on Toothless this time and saw his mouth move at the same time as the voice. It didn't take me too much longer after that to figure out that it was Toothless that had spoken. I felt my eyes widen until they were roughly the size of his eyes.

"Toothless?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he was actually talking, but I somehow knew that I was right.

 ** _"Hiccup... I never imagined that this would happen. Do you know who your mother was?"_** Toothless asked. I thought that it was a rather weird question, but I didn't question his motives. I closed my eyes and sifted through all of my memories. To my despair, I couldn't imagine her at all. All I could see was a dragon.

I sat straight up in bed so fast that I got a horrible head rush. However, I couldn't focus on that. I pushed past Toothless, momentarily forgetting that my leg wasn't what it used to be, to put it lightly. I almost fell flat on my face, but managed to right myself. I had actually gotten pretty good at walking around with a bad leg.

I ran out of my room as fast as I could and ran right into my dad. This time, I did fall, but it didn't even register with me. I looked at my dad, and he looked back at me with a curious light to his eyes. No doubt he wanted to know why I had plowed right into him without even looking where I was going. I mean, he wasn't exactly easy to miss.

"We need to talk dad." I said, surprised at how calm and sure my voice sounded. He looked slightly shocked for a second before he nodded his head. We both migrated to the front room. I could hear slight clacking on the wood floors which signaled that Toothless was following us. I actually took comfort in that fact. Which surprised me, especially because I had just heard him talk?

When we had settled down, my dad looked at me. I looked back at him. Nobody said anything for a minute. I was trying to figure out how to ask what I needed to, and I am guessing that he was waiting for me to speak. Eventually, he got tired of waiting for me to speak and opened his mouth.

"What did you want son?" He asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, but I couldn't really focus on it. I looked at Toothless and took a deep breath. I just wanted to get this done with.

"Was my mom a dragon?" I asked bluntly. I didn't want to beat around the bush. I saw my dad tense at the unexpected question. His face showed an emotion that I wished wouldn't have been there at that moment. He looked guilty. It was answer enough.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? When I heard Toothless speak, I nearly had a heart attack. I think that this would be something that you should tell someone." I said. I wasn't angry at him. I mean, after all, I knew why he wouldn't tell me, but I still wasn't happy about him keeping that from me.

"I was planning on telling you before you turned 18. I knew that you would be able to understand dragons when you became of age. I just couldn't find the words." He said. He looked at Toothless and I had a kinda scary thought.

"Hey dad, can you understand them?" I asked. He looked kinda shocked again for a second before he shook his head with a sad smile on his face.

"There was once when I could hear a certain dragon. It was your mom, of course. I loved her so much. And she loved me too. I'm sure you want to know why I started to hunt dragons if I loved one so much, don't you?" He asked. In all honesty, I hadn't even thought of that yet. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was half dragon. However, now that he had mentioned it, I was burning alive with curiosity, so I nodded my head.

"Well, when the other dragons found out about us being together, they killed your mother. This was just after you turned three. After that, I became bitter and cruel. I wanted revenge on how badly the other dragons hurt me. Then you grew up and started to get along with the dragons. At first I was scared for you and tried to scare you away from it. Of course, you being the stubborn person that you are, you never listened to me. Then you showed me how amazing dragons are again. I realized that I was selfishly tarnishing your mothers' memory, so I forced myself to change." He said. He smiled at me and I felt relieved that he had stopped killing dragons.

"Thank you for telling me that dad." I said. I made to get up, but my dad had other ideas.

"Hiccup, there are some things that I need to tell you. Your mother knew that this might happen, so she told me about half dragon half human hybrids and what they did. Seeing as how your dragon side will slightly overshadow your human side, you will never be able to mate with a human. It won't work. You will have to mate with a dragon. Also, there are some things that you need to look out for. You will be able to hear your destined dragon more clearly than any other dragon. You will have an increased life, and you will rarely get sick. When you find your mate, you will need to... umm... yeah. You will need to go to bed with the dragon so that you will complete the bond." My father said. He was actually blushing a little, and so was I.

"Thank you dad. I will remember that. I'm going to go and get some fresh air. This is a lot to take in all at once." I said. My dad nodded his head and I stepped out. Toothless followed me, but I barely paid any attention to him.

When I got outside, I kept walking until I got to the glade that Toothless had spent most of the time that I had first known him. Everyone knew about it, but nobody went there, so it was the perfect place for me to go when I needed to be alone. Toothless followed me the entire way there. I was kinda thankful for that because I knew that I didn't want to be alone, and there was no one that I trusted more than my dragon. He has proven trustworthy every time that I needed him.

When I broke up with Astrid, she was furious. She tried to hurt me, and Toothless jumped in. If it weren't for him, I might not even be alive, seeing as how I was so scrawny and weak. I saw Astrid the next day and told her the reason why I had to break up with her. I knew that I was gay, and I didn't want to hurt her more than I had to. She took it surprisingly well, though she still hit me.

I was broken out of my train of thoughts by Toothless whining slightly. I realized that I must be scaring him a little. I hadn't said anything since the talk with dad and I hadn't talked with Toothless since I had first found out that I could talk to dragons.

I reached my hand up and softly stroked his muzzle. He started to purr immediately and it brought a smile to my lips. It made me wonder if Toothless was the one that was meant for me. As soon as I thought that, I realized how right it seemed and I knew, without a doubt, that we were supposed to be together for as long as possible.

During this revelation, I stopped stroking his muzzle. He bumped his head against my hand and I blinked my eyes to focus them. I looked directly into Toothless' moss green eyes and he stared back at me.

 ** _"Are you okay Hiccup?"_** Toothless asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I think I found out who my destined mate is." I said triumphantly. I saw Toothless' ears droop and I realized that it must have sounded like it wasn't him. I was going to say something, but I thought that that might have been a bit inadequate. Instead, I kissed Toothless' muzzle and he jerked his head a bit, probably in shock. I didn't let that get to me and I kept going. I watched his eyes the entire time. I saw how he closed them and I felt him barely press back against me, almost like he was afraid that I was tricking him. I pressed myself against him firmly, and he growled. The sound sent shivers throughout my entire body, and had me aroused faster than I ever thought possible. I was left dizzy with the rush of blood going to my groin.

"I need you Toothless. Please." I whimper out. Toothless' purring grew in intensity and he pushed me down to the ground. I went willingly and never broke contact from him.

 ** _"You need to undress if we are going to do this."_** Toothless said, though I could still hear the uncertainty in his voice. I would have done the same thing.

"Of course." I said and quickly got undressed, conscious of the very intense gaze that raked over my body as each new inch of skin was revealed. I shivered, but not because I was cold. I was so aroused that I couldn't think straight and the only thing my body wanted was Toothless.

When I was completely undressed, Toothless pounced on me and started to lick all over my body. What surprised me the most was the intense rush of pleasure and lust that that simple action sent racing through my bloodstream. My erection was throbbing so much that I couldn't think straight. I looked between us and saw a bulge forming where his dick would be. I lifted my foot up and rubbed it slightly. Toothless jerked against my foot and his erection sprang free. I gasped at its size and wondered how that was going to fit inside of me. Toothless, keen as ever, picked up on my momentary hesitation.

 ** _"What's the matter Hiccup. I won't hurt you."_** Toothless said. He sounded a little depressed, so I rubbed his member harder with my foot. Apparently, it wasn't the reaction that he was expecting. He let out an animalistic growl and started to thrust his hips. I lowered my foot, and Toothless followed it. By the time my foot was back on the ground, Toothless' body was flush against mine. I reveled in the warmth and silky texture of his scales. I lifted my hips and let out a small moan. That was enough to break Toothless' control.

Toothless picked me up and turned me on my stomach with record speed. Using the same speed, he brought his tongued to my puckered entrance. I shivered and let out a really loud moan. Toothless' tongue quivered and he wasted no time thrusting it in and stretching me. I couldn't stop all of the moans and whimpers of pleasure that were issuing from my parted lips.

"God Toothless. I'm ready! Just put it in me! Please!" I begged. I wanted him so bad that I didn't care if it hurt me. Toothless obliged and retracted his tongue. He placed his pointed shaft at my entrance and bore his weight down on the resistance of my muscles.

It hurt when he entered me, but not as bad as I was thinking that he would. It was probably due to the fact that I was half dragon.

When he was about a quarter of the way in, he paused, probably to give me time to adjust. I just wanted him to keep going, so I pushed back against him. Toothless gave a low growl and pushed the rest of the way in without stopping. He paused for a second, but started thrusting again before I could protest to him stopping.

I could feel everything. The slide of his erection as it slides in and out of my puckered entrance. The way his member seemed to massage my insides on every thrust. He shifted a fraction of an inch and I cried out loudly. He had hit a spot inside of me that made me see stars and arch my back so far that I heard it crack. Toothless slowed down and I gave out an inarticulate cry and thrust back against him while he was backing away.

Apparently, that broke him completely and he thrust in one last time with a roar so loud that it popped my ears. I felt his seed start to fill me up, and it triggered my own release. I moaned loudly and actually blacked out for a second. When I came to, Toothless was shuddering above me, and I had a feeling that he was about to collapse.

I quickly retracted him from me and rolled out of the way. I did so just in time too, because he fell as soon as I rolled out of the way. I looked at him, and I was met with a hooded gaze of his moss green depths. I smiled and Toothless gave me his trademark grin, which made me laugh out of pure happiness. Toothless chuckled along with me.

"That was amazing Toothless! I wish I knew that you were my mate sooner. I love you." I said.

 ** _"And I love you Hiccup. I am glad that we have this time together, even if we couldn't have gotten together sooner."_**  Toothless said. I had to agree with him.

"The best part about this is that my dad can't say anything. He might be a bit mad that I can't have any children, but..." I trailed off.

 ** _"That isn't true. If we both wish it, the gods will allow us to have a child. The child would be like you, and it would never have a human mate, but you can still have_** **children."** Toothless said. I pondered that for a moment.

 _'I can still have children? That would mean that I would be the one getting pregnant... Somehow, I find the idea rather appealing. I will have to talk to my dad about it.'_ I thought.

"All right buddy. You ready to go home?" I asked. Toothless nodded, but when he stood to get up, something strange happened. His body started to ripple and transform. He grew smaller and his paws started to turn into hands. He stood up and I realized that he had feet. His muzzle grew back into his skull and was replaced with a human face.

When the transformation was complete, Toothless looked somewhat like a human. He still had scales, and his wings were folded across his back. He still had his tail that with one fin gone. He had a mop of unruly black hair, and his skin looked like a moonless night. He didn't have any clothes on, so I tossed him my shirt, which he wriggled into. It was barely long enough to cover his sizeable member. I blushed when I looked at it and looked away. Toothless just laughed.

"What happened?" I asked, bewildered. Toothless looked at me with joy shining in his eyes.

"My prayers have been answered. I wished to be one of your kind so that we can truly be together. The gods have seen fit to accept my request." Toothless said. His voice was slightly scratchy, but he spoke near perfect Viking. It was amazing.

"Well, how about we go and tell this to my dad, shall we?" I asked, grabbing Toothless' hand and dragging him back to Berk with me.

 


	2. Acceptance

 

It didn't take us long to reach Berk, but the nervousness that I was feeling over telling my dad made it seem like a lifetime. I didn't know what his reaction would be, but I hoped that he didn't do anything rash, like exile me or kill Toothless. I wouldn't be able to live if Toothless wasn't around me at all.

When I entered the village, I was surprised to see my dad there. He looked slightly worried, and I guessed that it was because I left for so long without any warning. I didn't blame him. I was hoping that I could get to my house before I had to confront him, but events conspired against me. I knew that it would be better for everyone involved if I told my dad sooner rather than later. As soon as I opened my mouth, my dad did the same. I closed mine and let him speak first.

"Hiccup, who is that?" My dad asked. I had completely forgotten that Toothless was no longer a dragon. I looked back and grabbed Toothless' hand.

"It's Toothless dad. Something happened when we mated and he changed into a sort of dragon and human hybrid. He can speak our language rather well, too." I said. To my surprise, my dad didn't look all that surprised. Or mad.

"Well, that is certainly unexpected, but I am glad that you could find each other. Now, Toothless, why do you think you changed?" Dad asked Toothless. Before Toothless got the chance to answer, however, I interrupted.

"How about we take this to a different place. Toothless barely has on any clothes, and I would rather talk about this away from people who could listen." I said. I saw understanding light my fathers' eyes and he nodded. We walked back to our house. Once there, I went straight to my room and got out a spare pair of my pants. I thanked the gods that they had made Toothless about as tall as me.

I tossed them to Toothless as soon as I got a look of him. He deftly caught them out of the air and pulled them on, hissing as the rough fabric rubbed against his member. I hid a blush and looked away, which proved to be a mistake because it made it easy for Toothless to sneak up behind me and wrap his arms around me while I wasn't paying attention. The act was so unexpected that I jumped about a foot in the air and my heart started to beat twice as fast as it usually did. Toothless just chuckled, and any anger I had melted away when I heard it. It just sounded so right. I snuggled up closer to him and sighed contentedly.

"Now, I would like my question answered." Stoick said, though not unkindly. Toothless kept me in his arms and started to speak.

"I knew that I was Hiccups destined mate, and I guessed that he was part dragon, though I had no way to be sure. Once I realized how much I felt for him, I sent a prayer to the gods and asked them to transform me so that I might be able to live a comfortable life with the one that I loved. I thought that they would never answer my prayers, but now I know that they were just waiting for the right opportunity." Toothless informed my dad.

"Well, I have no objections with the two of you being together. I know that you can still have children, and we still need an heir from you Hiccup, so as long as you give me a grandchild, I will be happy." Stoick said. I smiled in relief and turned around in Toothless' arms. He looked down at e with so much love in his eyes, that it amazed me I never noticed how much he cared for me before. I leaned toward him and brushed my lips against his. He kissed me back with a hunger that left me gasping.

We probably would have stayed in that embrace for as long as a lack of oxygen would have allowed us, but my dad had other ideas. He coughed, and we broke apart. I looked at him, irritation in my eyes, and he was blushing slightly and looking away.

"When I said I wanted a grandchild, I didn't mean try to knock yourself up right this instant." He joked. I couldn't help it. I thought it was funny as hell and I laughed. Toothless chuckled and it sounded so much like his dragon chuckle that it made me laugh even harder.

Once I was finally calm enough to speak, I looked at my dad and almost lost it again. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

"I think it would be wise if we told everyone about Toothless's transformation so that we don't have to explain it later." I said, as seriously as I could. To my relief, dad nodded, and we went about getting things ready. Once we were ready to gather everyone, I pulled Toothless close to me and kissed his lips.

"Whatever happens today, know that I love you with all of my heart." I said. Toothless smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Know that I love you as well Hiccup." He said and kissed me quickly.

* * *

It didn't take long before everyone in the village was assembled. It was hard to ignore a summons from someone as fierce and terrifying as Stoick. I knew that from experience.

Once everyone was assembled, my father looked out over all of the faces, and then addressed them.

"My fellow Vikings! I have gathered you here today to explain something to you that I should have many years ago." He paused, waiting for everyone's attention to be centered on him.

"Some of the more bright Vikings may have, over my years as Chief of this village, why I disliked dragons so much. I know that no one has ever asked me because they were afraid of how I would react, but I now tell you of my own free will. Once upon a time, there was a dragon. She was fierce, loyal, and above all, beautiful. One day, when I was out hunting for food, I happened across her as she took down a buck. I watched, mesmerized at the gracefulness that she commanded when hunting. I felt something in me heat up as I watched her. I shifted to get a better view of her and, in my trance, didn't notice the branch that was in the way. When the she-dragon heard the snap, she whipped her head towards the sound and found me. I knew that she could have easily killed me, but for some odd reason, she didn't." He paused again to take a big breath, and I heard it catch in his throat. I appreciated how hard it must be for him to relive those memories.

"After she and I stared at each other for a time, she blinked and took flight. I watched, fascinated as she left and I knew that I had just fallen in love with a dragon." He said. There were whispers among the crowd, but no one dared to say anything about his behavior because they wanted to hear the rest of what he had to say. In all honesty, I did too.

"It was a few years before I saw her again. In all of that time, I never forgot about her. When I did see her, she jumped me. I was scared at first, but I somehow knew that she wouldn't hurt me. She bent down and bit my neck hard enough to draw blood. When she did that, I felt something like a head rush. When it settled, the dragon was licking the wound clean and I saw that it was rapidly healing. When she looked at me, her muzzle moved and I realized I could actually hear what she was saying. She told me that she had mated with me. After our little 'meeting', I didn't see her again for another nine months. In that time, I never forgot about her." Here, he had to pause and wipe his eyes. I saw that most of the crowd was still listening, but that some of them looked absolutely disgusted. They turned their backs and walked away. Everyone else was so occupied with my father that they didn't even notice.

"When I did see her again, she looked absolutely terrified. She had a bundle of cloth in her mouth and, when she dropped it, I realized that it was a baby. I asked her what had gotten her so afraid, and she told me that the other dragons had found out about our mating. She told me that they wanted to kill her for mating with someone outside of their species. She nosed the baby to me and told me to run. I knew immediately that it was our baby. I gingerly picked him up and ran with him. However, my dragon wasn't fast enough and the other dragons caught up to her. I didn't get far enough away, and I could still hear her dying screams. I wanted to go back so badly that I almost turned around. What kept me going forward was that I held my son in my arms. That boy grew up to be Hiccup." He said, though it was pretty obvious at that point.

I took that as my cue to go out, and I dragged Toothless with me, though he was a bit resistant at first. When everyone got a good look at him, they gasped, though I didn't know if it was from shock or something else. I didn't think that they had recognized him yet, so I took the liberty of introducing him.

"Hey everyone. Umm, before I get into my speech, I would like to re-introduce you guys to Toothless. I know that that is a lot to take in, but bear with me and I will explain it. After I am done talking, then you can ask your questions, but I would rather you wait until I am done, okay? Okay, good." I said. I was so nervous that I could barely think, but I somehow managed to get my thoughts together enough to start talking.

"Well, I never knew that my mom was a dragon, but I guess it makes sense. I understand dragons better than I ought to. I first learned that I was half dragon this morning. I woke up, said good morning to Toothless, and he said good morning back. I could understand him perfectly. Being half dragon doesn't really change who I am. There are some differences. One of them being I can't have a human mate. It has to be a dragon. Otherwise I will never be happy. Second, I will know my mate when I see them, and I have found my mate in Toothless. He apparently loved me long before I knew that I was half dragon. He prayed to the gods to grant him a human form so that he and I could lead a somewhat normal life, and they granted his request." I said. I could have told him that I could have children, but I thought that that was rather personal, so I kept it to myself. I waited for a few minutes so that they would have a chance to ask questions, but no one said anything. I backed away quickly. Fortunately, my dad took over again.

"Well, now you know why I used to hate dragons. I blamed them for killing my love. I wanted revenge on all of them. It was Hiccup that reminded me how beautiful dragons could be. I don't know if I can ever completely forgive them, but I know that I won't let what happened cloud my decision anymore." He said, and walked away, the speech apparently over. Everyone blinked a couple of times, almost like they were in a trance. They started talking among themselves, but none of them seemed mad.

When we got back home, Toothless and I found my dad already there. He beamed at us, and I could understand his happiness. It must have been really hard to keep that buried for so long. I couldn't imagine how much of a relief it must be to him to have that all out in the open.

"Well, that went rather well, don't ya think?" He asked.

"It did, but there were some people that didn't really approve of it. They looked disgusted and they walked away." I said. I didn't want to spoil his good mood, but I also wasn't going to lie to him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do about it? What's done is done, and I wouldn't have changed anything for the world. I am proud of you son. I am proud that you stood before all of them and talked as confidently as you did." He said. It sent a thrill of happiness through me to hear him say that.

"Hiccup, can we go to your room now? This is still new to me, and I want to be with you alone." Toothless said. I smiled and nodded my head. I wanted to be alone with him too.

"Don't be too loud up there." My dad said, though you could tell he was joking. Even so, it still made me blush. I knew that I wanted to celebrate and I couldn't think of a better way than becoming one with Toothless.

Toothless just laughed and grabbed my hand, hauling me up to my bedroom. He closed the door once we were safely inside. When he turned to look at me, I gasped and nearly moaned at the smoldering look he was giving me. It gave him the look of a predatory. He sauntered up to me and I immediately knew that I was his prey.

"I want you Hiccup. Please don't make me wait anymore." He husked out. I shivered and nodded, unable to speak.

He reached down and cupped me through my trousers. I couldn't help the small, needy moan that escaped my lips nor could I stop the involuntary thrust of my hips. I wanted this as bad as he did.

"You're already so hard. It turns me on. I can't wait. You need to undress now." He said matter-of-factly. I didn't waste any time and immediately got undressed. Toothless was just as quick as I was and we were both standing nude in no time. Toothless reached out to me and pulled me into his arms. It felt so good to be so close to him without the restriction of clothes. It heightened my desire for him, and I moved my hips against his thigh. He took the hint and led me to the bed.

When I laid down, Toothless gingerly undid my prosthetic leg and put it aside. I had honestly forgotten that it was there. When that was done, he looked down at me and put three of his fingers to my mouth. I immediately took them in and started to suckle them. When Toothless felt like they were lubed enough, he took them out and placed one of them at my entrance. I opened my legs further, and that was all the invitation that he needed.

The first finger slid in to the knuckle without a problem. Toothless started to move it around and I moaned at the intense feeling of pleasure it gave me. I thrust my hips down on his finger, trying to get it deeper and he pulled it back. I almost protested, but then I realized that he was about to add another finger. I forced my body to relax as much as I could and Toothless inserted the finger. I grimaced slightly, but I could still feel the pleasure, so I did my best to focus on that instead of the pain. Soon enough, the pain went away entirely, and Toothless started to stretch me. He scissored my insides with quick motions. When he felt that my entrance was loose enough for the final finger he started to introduce it. My eyes watered and I had to try my hardest not to scream. Toothless must have noticed how much pain I was in.

"It's okay Hiccup. It will feel better soon." Toothless said. I could hear the concern in his voice, and it was just enough for me to get through the pain. Once I did, it didn't take that long for me to get used to three fingers. He started to stretch me, and the added length of his third finger was enough that it lightly brushed against my prostate. I moaned loudly, and pushed down, trying to get him to press into it harder. Unfortunately, he took his fingers out completely. I knew that he was going to enter me, and the thought had me excited. My already hard cock throbbed and started to dribble pre cum.

Toothless placed the head of his erection at my entrance and I, in my haste, pushed back against him. I felt the pain, but it wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. He pushed in further and stopped. I wanted him to keep going, and I made that perfectly clear when I growled at him. He widened his eyes, but I saw that his pupils had dilated even further and that he had liked it when I had growled. He thrust into me in one go, and that had me keening in pleasure.

"God Toothless. I feel so full! I can feel you throbbing! Please move." I begged. He didn't need to be told twice, and started to piston his hips into me and a furious pace.

I was moaning like a dog in heat, but I couldn't seem to help it. However, it seemed like there was something missing. I couldn't quite seem to reach the edge and I knew that Toothless couldn't either.

When I was on the verge of climaxing, Toothless leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"Please growl again. I need to hear it." I obeyed and growled. Toothless howled and his body spasmed as he came inside of me. I shuddered and moaned loudly when I hit my own release.

When we both came down from our high, Toothless looked at me and I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arm around me and looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"I was just wondering what it would be like to have children." He said, completely surprising me.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" I asked, though I started to think about it too.

"Well, I have never really had a family. I had no brothers or sisters, and both of my parents died when I was too young to remember them. I was just wondering what it would be like to have a family of my own." He said.

"Well, as long as it's your kid, I wouldn't mind going through the pregnancy." I said.

 


	3. Painful Experiences

 

It took me about a month to realize something was even wrong. In that time, everything seemed to go back to normal. Everyone seemed to accept my dad and me for who we were. I could sense that people looked and though of me a bit differently, but I had to admit that I was rather happy that that was the only thing that was different. I wanted everyone to know me for me, but I didn't want them to abandon me because they thought that I was too weird. I am extremely grateful that they decided to live life like they always have, minus killing dragons of course.

Toothless and I didn't get to mess around with each other very often because my dad had a tendency to come looking for us just as we were about to get to it. The first time that he had caught us, he blushed so hard that I thought he was going to pass out, and quickly fled not only the room, but also the house. After that, Toothless and I decided that we would just do naughty stuff to each other when we were alone.

It was one of these times that I first noticed something was wrong. Toothless and I were in the clearing that we had found, and he was on top of me, kissing me passionately when I felt a kick in my stomach. The feeling was so unexpected that I broke from the kiss with a sharp gasp. Toothless backed away slightly and looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face. I dropped my hand, which had been on his shoulder, to my stomach and was surprised to feel that it was rather hard. I knew that I was skinny, almost dangerously so, but I had never really had any muscles on my stomach area, so I had no idea why my stomach was hard. I looked at Toothless and was going to ask him if he knew what was wrong with me, but he surprised me by looking slightly guilty.

"You know what's going on now, don't you?" He asked me. I was puzzled for a minute, but then the startling truth revealed itself to me. If I hadn't already been laying down, I would have collapsed.

"I... I'm... pregnant." I said the last word as a whisper. I couldn't believe it, but I wasn't as upset as I thought that I would be. In all honesty, I wasn't upset at all. I was rather happy. I smiled up at Toothless, and I could see him smile back, but I also saw the hesitation in his eyes.

"How long have you know that I am pregnant? Don't get me wrong, I am very happy that I am, but you seem so guilty." I said. Toothless flashed me a small smile.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" He asked. I blinked lightly.

"Well, I didn't know that I was pregnant until just now, so that definitely got past me. I'm sure that there have been more things that have gotten past me." I said. Toothless smiled at me and bent down to kiss me.

When we broke apart, I thought of my dad, and suddenly got a bit nervous. Toothless was so close to me that he felt me tense up, and he looked down at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Hiccup? Are you okay with being pregnant?" He asked. I was so shocked that I laughed.

"Of course I am okay with being pregnant! I wouldn't give this up for the world. I was just thinking that I am going to have to tell my dad." I said. Toothless smiled slightly and nodded his head. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the village.

"No time like the present!" He said. I had to agree with him, so I let him lead me.

Surprisingly, my dad was very excited about the fact that he would be a grandfather. He beamed at Toothless and me and hugged us both. I would never know how I survived that bear hug.

The next months passed relatively the same way they used to, before I got pregnant. Except for occasional bouts of sickness, I got on fine. Then, after about two months, I started to get cravings. It went from raw fish, to Toothless's cum. As an added bonus, I got sick more frequently, and there was rarely a day that i went by without puking my guts up at least once.

Despite all of that, I still stayed very healthy, and I got a very big baby bump. I didn't know how long I would remain pregnant, but I was hoping that it would be as long as humans were. I didn't want to have children in me for two or more years, even if they were Toothless's.

Thankfully, I was correct. When my water broke, Toothless and I were sitting on my bed, just kissing lightly. I felt it break, and Toothless immediately knew that it had happened. He rushed to get my father, and then he took us to the village elder. We had decided that she would be the one to help birth mine and Toothless' babies, because she seemed to accept mine and Toothless' relationship the best. She was all too willing.

As the contractions started to get bigger, I felt a body wrenching pain, and I knew that something was trying to exit my body through my backside. Whatever was trying to come out was stretching me ruthlessly, and it was so painful that I blacked out for a decent bit of it. I managed to stay conscious when I hear the first cry of my newborn child. I thought that that would be it, but I was still in excruciating pain. It was then that I realized that I had more than one child.

When everything was said and done, I ended up having three healthy babies. Two of them were boys, and one of them was a girl. One of the boys had light, olive toned skin with black hair. He had wings and a tail, but looked more human than dragon. The other boy was very pale, with blonde hair. He had wings, but no tail. The girl was dark skinned, and she had dark brown hair. She didn't have any wings or a tail.

As I looked at all of them, I felt a fierce rush of pride and pleasure. These were my babies. I had given birth to them.

"We did it. Three babies. This is so much more than I could have ever hoped for. Thank you Hiccup." Toothless said. I was surprised to hear him sound slightly choked up. I looked at him and saw that he had unshed tears in his eyes. He was smiling at our children.

I managed to get a good grip on Toothless' chin, and pulled him down to kiss me. He went willingly, and I kissed him with all of the passion that I could muster.

"I love you Toothless. Thank you for helping me have a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end. I hope that you liked it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I will probably be doing a sequel, so keep an eye (or maybe even two) out for it.


End file.
